Afdelingen van Zweinstein
Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus was verdeeld in vier afdelingen '(Engels: ''Houses): Griffoendor, gesticht door Goderic Griffoendor; Huffelpuf, gesticht door Helga Huffelpuf; Ravenklauw, gesticht door Rowena Ravenklauw; en Zwadderich, gesticht door Zalazar Zwadderich. Afdelingssysteem De afdelingen op Zweinstein waren zowel de levens- als leergemeenschappen voor haar studenten. Elke groep studenten van ieder jaar in dezelfde afdeling deelt dezelfde slaapzaal en vele klassen. De afdelingen strijden gedurende het schoolhaar door punten te verdienen en te verliezen voor verschillende activiteiten. De afdeling met de meeste punten wint de Afdelingsbeker. Iedere afdeling heeft ook een eigen Zwerkbalteam dat concurreert voor de Zwerkbalcup. Deze twee competities brengen rivaliteit tussen de afdelingen voort, waarvan de grootste tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Sorteren In de eerste dagen van Zweinstein kozen de vier stichters studenten voor hun afdelingen uit. Toen de stichters zich zorgen maakten over hoe studenten na hun dood zouden worden gekozen, nam Goderic Griffoendor zijn hoed af en ieder "stopte er een paar hersens" in, waardoor de Sorteerhoed werd gecreëerd om toekomstige studenten voor iedere afdeling te selecteren. Aan het begin van ieder schooljaar wordt de magische Sorteerhoed op het hoofd van iedere nieuwe studenten geplaatst tijdens de Sorteerceremonie. De Sorteerhoed kondigt de afdeling aan waar de student zich bij voegt. Voordat de Sorteerceremonie begint, zingt het een kort lied over de stichting van de school en de vier afdelingen; de liederen van de Sorteerhoed zijn ieder jaar anders en de Hoed zou er het hele jaar over doen om de volgende te componeren (volgens Ron Wemel, tenminste). Af en toe zong het over verschrikkelijk gevaar dat dreigde voor de school. Eigenschappen Het is onduidelijk of de Sorteerhoed de neiging had om studenten te selecteren op basis van eigenschappen die ze waardeerden of eerder eigenschappen die ze vertoonden. Een voorbeeld van het eerste is Peter Pippeling, die in Griffoendor was gesorteerd maar uiteindelijk nogal laf, egoïstisch en vergankelijk bleek te zijn. Hij is daar mogelijk geplaatst omdat hij destijds sterke, dappere individuen zoals James Potter en Sirius Zwarts bewonderde. Andere voorbeelden zijn Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast, die ondanks dom en nogal lui te zijn in Zwadderich zijn gesorteerd, de afdeling van de slimme en ambitieuze. Ze verschanste zich rond Draco Malfidus, die ze bewonderde en die de eigenschappen van Zwadderich vertoonde. De Sorteerhoed kan opkomende eigenschappen van een student ontdekken en in de afdeling plaatsen die hen uitdaagt en hun karakter op de proef stelt. In dit geval werd Marcel Lubbermans in Griffoendor gesorteerd, omdat de Hoed voelde dat hij tijdens zijn verblijf op Zweinstein in staat was om moed en leiderschap te tonen. Deze kwaliteiten kwamen echter pas volledig naar voren toen Marcel in zichzelf leerde geloven. De Hoed leek ook rekening te houden met de wensen van de studenten, gezien de persoonlijke keuzes van de persoon in grote mate een weerspiegeling zijn van de kwaliteiten die ze aan zichzelf waarderen. Alleen maar omdat iemand in een bepaalde afdeling was geplaatst, betekende nog niet dat ze de kenmerken van de andere afdelingen niet konden vertonen. Harry Potter belichaamde bijvoorbeeld veel van de eigenschappen die door Zalazar Zwadderich werden gewaardeerd. Hij was slim, vindingrijk en sluw, maar de Sorteerhoed maakte van hem een Griffoendor omdat juist het feit dat hij vroeg om niet in Zwadderich te worden geplaatst, liet zien dat hij daar niet thuishoorde. Een echte Zwadderaar zou er geen twijfel over hebben gehad of het wel of niet de juiste afdeling voor hem of haar was. Eén van de grootste voorbeelden hiervan was Severus Sneep. Op een gegeven moment merkte Albus Perkamentus op dat zijn loyale, moedige karakter veel meer paste bij Griffoendor. Echter als kind hebben Sneep's sadisme, minachting voor Dreuzels en pure sluwheid en ambitie ertoe geleid dat hij in Zwadderich was terechtgekomen toen hij voor het eerst naar Zweinstein kwam. Afdelingsdynamiek De vier afdelingen zijn nogal afzonderlijke entiteiten. Ieder heeft zijn eigen leerlingenkamer en slaapzalen, een eigen tafel in de Grote Zaal, en studenten delen meestal lessen met klasgenoten van hun afdeling. Er is geen regel tegen het vermengen van studenten van verschillende afdelingen, maar in de praktijk vindt een grote meerderheid van sociale interacties binnen dezelfde afdeling plaats. Iedere afdeling had één leraar die optrad als zijn Afdelingshoofd. Iedere afdeling had ook een eigen afdelingsspook.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Hogwarts Ghosts" op ''Pottermore'' De functie die zij dienen (indien aanwezig) is onbekend, hoewel ze mogelijk een afdelingsmascotte zijn. Ieder afdelingshoofd en afdelingsspook was eerder een leerling van die afdeling. Er is veel, niet altijd vriendelijk, rivaliteit tussen de afdelingen. Deze rivaliteit werd gedemonstreerd in de Zwerkbalwedstrijden en de jaarlijkse schoolcompetitie voor de Afdelingsbeker, die werd bepaald door het aantal punten verdiend of verloren door ieder lid van de rivaliserende afdelingen. Deze punten werden toegekend of afgenomen op basis van het gedrag van de studenten gedurende het schooljaar. Alle leden van de faculteit en de Hoofdmonitoren hebben de bevoegdheid om punten toe te kennen en af te trekken wanneer zij dat in elk geval nodig achten.J.K. Rowling's Officiële Website (gearchiveerd) Sommigen, zoals Severus Sneep, de voormalige Toverdrankmeester, neigden ertoe hun eigen afdeling te begunstigen, maar dat lijkt niet tegen de regels in te gaan. Hij werd veracht door veel studenten, behalve die in Zwadderich, waar hij erg populair was. Het was niet bekend hoeveel favoritisme de afdelingshoofden van Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw toonden, hoewel kan worden afgeleid dat het minimaal was of niet bestond, aangezien zowel professor Filius Banning, afdelingshoofd van Ravenklauw, als professor Pomona Stronk, afdelingshoofd van Huffelpuf, vriendelijke en luchthartige mensen waren, die duidelijk de Afdelingsbeker en Zwerkbalcup wilden winnen, maar niet zo wraakzuchtig waren als Sneep. Het is bekend dat professor Minerva Anderling, het strenge afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor, niet veel favoritisme jegens haar afdeling toonde. Ze bracht 50 punten per persoon in rekening en liet drie studenten uit haar eigen afdeling (Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Marcel Lubbermans, nadat ze in Harry's eerste jaar na de avondklok uit bed waren) nablijven, en steunde professor Sneep van harte in het laten nablijven van Harry voor de rest van het schooljaar, zelfs tijdens overlappende Zwerkbalwedstrijden, nadat Harry in zijn zesde jaar ''Sectumsempra'' op Draco Malfidus had gebruikt. Volgens Rubeus Hagrid, hebben "Alle heksen en tovenaars die in de fout zijn gegaan, op Zwadderich gezeten" (hoewel dit, grotendeels, juist is, zijn er een paar uitzonderingen, met voormalig Griffoendor Peter Pippeling als het meest opmerkelijk van hen).''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) Dit betekent echter niet noodzakelijk dat alle Zwadderaars slecht zijn, zoals Hildebrand Slakhoorn, Regulus Zwarts, Andromeda Zwarts en Narcissa Malfidus bijvoorbeeld. Zwadderaars werden gekozen vanwege hun sluwheid en ambitie. Hoewel stichter Zalazar Zwadderrich de voorkeur gaf aan studenten met zuiver bloed, was het geen voorwaarde om in Zwadderich te worden ingedeeld, omdat zowel Marten Vilijn als Sneep halfbloed Zwadderaars waren. Er werd ook gezegd dat alle vier de afdelingen samen moesten komen en als één moesten vechten als Zweinstein in gevaar komt. Men moet niet vergeten dat alle afdelingen hun deugden en gebreken hebben: geen was inherent goed of slecht. Zwadderaars hebben hun reputatie als slecht verdiend omdat ze zo'n minachting toonden jegens Griffoendor, de afdeling van de hoofdpersoon. Ze toonden ook niet veel vrijgevigheid ten opzichte van de andere afdelingen, of zij nu van zuiver bloed waren of niet. Rivaliteit tussen de afdelingen werd meestal getoond tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor ("Studenten van Griffoendor en Zwadderich verafschuwden elkaar in principe"''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins''). Deze rivaliteit gaat waarschijnlijk terug tot de dagen van Goderic Griffoendor en Zalazar Zwadderich nadat ze Zweinstein hadden gesticht, omdat de Sorteerhoed zei dat ze de beste vrienden waren voordat ze de school stichtten.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 11 (Het Nieuwe Lied van de Sorteerhoed) Hoewel het niet duidelijk is of er een soortgelijke rivaliteit bestaat tussen Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf, lijkt het tamelijk onwaarschijnlijk vanwege de opgewekte instelling van de afdelingshoofden van genoemde afdelingen, in tegenstelling tot de minachting van professor Sneep en de passie van professor Anderling (In het lied van de Sorteerhoed in 1996 werd verteld dat er tussen Rowena Ravenklauw en Helga Huffelpuf, ooit goede vrienden, op een gegeven moment een ernstige breuk tussen hen was ontstaan). Er werd soms gedacht dat er een afkeer was tussen de leden van Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf vanwege de reputatie van de studenten van Ravenklauw om te pochen over hun intelligentie, tot irritatie van de Huffelpuffers, die bekend stonden om hun bescheidenheid, zachtaardigheid en vriendelijkheid. Over het algemeen werd gedacht dat Griffoendors het beste met Huffelpuffers konden opschieten, terwijl Ravenklauwers heel vriendschappelijk met Zwadderaars waren. Er zijn echter enkele uitzonderingen, zoals Harry's vriendelijkheid tegen Cho Chang en Loena Leeflang, beide uit Ravenklauw, evenals Cho's relatie met Carlo Kannewasser, een Huffelpuf. Meestal, hoewel niet altijd, leken de andere twee afdelingen (in de ogen van Harry) Griffoendor te steunen in de rivaliteit met Zwadderich, die opnieuw doet denken aan hoe Zwadderich uiteindelijk werd tegengewerkt door alle drie de andere stichters. Een uitzondering hierop deed zich voor gedurende het Toverschool Toernooi toen Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich in eerste instantie aanvankelijk Carlo Kannewasser uit Huffelpuf steunden in plaats van Griffoendor's Harry Potter.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' Ook in de eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van 1996 werd gezegd dat veel van de Huffelpuffers en Ravenklauwers "partij hadden gekozen" in de wedstrijd tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich, maar werd er niet gespecificeerd welke afdelingen welke zijde innamen. De vier afdelingen Griffoendor '''Griffoendor '''hecht veel waarde aan dapperheid, durf, lef en ridderlijkheid. Het emblematische dier is de leeuw en de afdelingskleuren zijn scharlaken en goud. Minerva Anderling was het meest recente afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor. Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling, ook wel "Haast Onthoofde Henk" genoemd, was het afdelingsspook. De grondlegger van de afdeling was Goderic Griffoendor. Griffoendor representeert het element vuur. De leerlingenkamer en slaapzalen bevinden zich in één van de hoogste torens van Zweinstein,waarvan de ingang is gelegen op de zevende verdieping in de oostelijke vleugel van het kasteel en wordt bewaakt door een portret van de Dikke Dame. Ze geeft toegang als ze het juiste wachtwoord krijgt, dat gedurende het schooljaar talloze keren wordt gewijzigd. Bekende Griffoendors zijn Albus Perkamentus, Harry Potter en Celine Malvaria. Huffelpuf '''Huffelpuf '''waardeert hard werken, toewijding, geduld, loyaliteit en eerlijk spel. Het emblematische dier is de das, en de afdelingskleuren zijn geel en zwart. Pomona Stronk was het afdelingshoofd van Huffelpuf gedurende 1991-1998, en verliet ergens kort voor 2017 haar functies als afdelingshoofd van Huffelpuf en lerares Kruidenkunde. Haar opvolger voor de positie van afdelingshoofd van Huffelpuf is momenteel onbekend. De Dikke Monnik was het afdelingsspook. De grondlegster van de afdeling was Helga Huffelpuf. Huffelpuf representeert het element aarde. De slaapzalen en leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf bevinden zich ergens in de kelder, in de buurt van de keukens van het kasteel. Het is toegankelijk door op de tweede ton vanaf de grond, in het midden van de tweede rij, het ritme van "Helga Huffelpuf" te tikken en wordt beschreven als een gezellige en gastvrije plek met gele gordijnen, dikke fauteuils en ondergrondse tunnels met perfecte ronden deuren, vergelijkbaar met tonnen, die leiden naar de slaapzalen. Bekende Huffelpuffers omvatten Hengist de Heksenziener (stichter van Zweinsveld), Newt Scamander en Artemisia Luifkens (eerste vrouwelijke Minister van Toverkunst). Ravenklauw '''Ravenklauw hecht veel waarde aan intelligentie, kennis en verstand. Het emblematische dier is de adelaar, en de afdelingskleuren zijn blauw en brons. Het afdelingshoofd van Ravenklauw in de jaren 1990 was Filius Banning. De afdelingsspook van Ravenklauw is de Grijze Dame, die de dochter was van Rowena Ravenklauw, de grondlegster van de afdeling. Ravenklauw representeert het element lucht. De leerlingenkamer en slaapzalen van Ravenklauw bevinden zich in een toren aan de westkant van het kasteel. Studenten van Ravenklauw moeten een raadsel beantwoorden in plaats van een wachtwoord te geven om hun slaapzalen te bereiken. Dit raadsel kan echter worden beantwoord door niet-Ravenklauwers. Bekende Ravenklauwers zijn Gladianus Smalhart, Ignatia Wildsmid (uitvindster van Brandstof) en Garrick Olivander. Zwadderich Zwadderich waardeert ambitie, sluwheid en vindingrijkheid, en werd gesticht door Zalazar Zwadderich. Het emblematische dier is een slang, en de afdelingskleuren zijn smaragdgroen en zilver. Professor Hildebrand Slakhoorn was het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich in het schooljaar van 1997-1998, ter vervanging van Severus Sneep, die op zijn beurt Slakhoorn verving als Toverdrankmeester toen hij voor het eerst enkele jaren geleden met pensioen ging. De Bloederige Baron is het afdelingsspook. Zwadderich representeert het element water. De slaapzalen en leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich zijn bereikbaar via een kale stenen muur in de kerkers. De leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich ligt onder het Zwarte Meer. Het is een lange, lage ondergrondse ruimte met ruwe stenen muren en zilveren lampen die aan het plafond hangen. Bekende Zwadderaars omvatten Merlijn, Marten Vilijn en Dorothea Omber. Trivia * Iedere afdeling vertegenwoordigt één van de vier klassieke elementen: vuur (Griffoendor), aarde (Huffelpuf), lucht (Ravenklauw) en water (Zwadderich). Ieder van deze vertegenwoordigt ook één van de vier toestanden van materie: plasma (vuur, Griffoendor), gas (lucht, Ravenklauw), vloeistof (water, Zwadderich) en vast (aarde, Huffelpuf). Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Zie ook * Stichters van Zweinstein * Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Zweinstein afdelingen